


there’s a first time for everything

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, PWP, Spellwell - Freeform, basically a fanart made me horny and now we’re here, established relationship (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Mary has never been with a woman before, so Zelda guides her through her first time.(soft spellwell pwp)





	there’s a first time for everything

Mary lounged on the sofa in the Spellmans’ living room, her head resting in Zelda’s lap. She shifted to look up at her lover with the soft, mooning expression that generally comes with a new relationship. She and Zelda had recently become involved with each other, and despite Mary’s happiness she was unsure how to proceed. She had never been with a woman before, so how was she supposed to satisfy a woman as powerful and experienced as Zelda? Every time she stopped to appreciate Zelda’s beauty, she wondered if perhaps her new lover was too good for her. 

“What is it?” Zelda caught her staring.

Mary was abruptly brought back to reality. “I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are.” She said timidly. 

“Oh is that right?” Zelda said with a low chuckle. “I think you’ll find I’m not a patch on you my darling.” 

Mary blushed furiously; partly at the compliment, but also at the endearment. Hearing Zelda call her pet names after being so formal with everyone else gave Mary a rush of confidence like nothing else. She took her chance while Zelda was still leaning over her and surged up to claim the witch’s lips with her own. Zelda hummed in surprise before melting into the kiss. Mary reached up to pull Zelda closer, tightening a hand in her hair. After a while, Zelda detangled herself from Mary to pull her upright beside her on the sofa.

“A bit forward today, aren’t you?’ She smirked, taking in Mary’s smudged lipstick. 

The other woman was immediately bashful. “I was just desperate to kiss you, that’s all.” 

Zelda smiled as Mary turned her head away, refusing to make eye contact. “I can give you more than just a kiss, if you want.” 

Mary felt Zelda’s hand inching across the pale skin of her leg, pushing up under her skirt and across her thigh. Her breaths stuttered in her throat and her chest grew tight with anticipation. The hand moved further and further up her leg and closer to its goal, until Mary instinctively clamped her own hand over it. 

Zelda looked up, concerned. “Mary, are you okay?” She withdrew her hand. “Am I going too fast?”

“It’s okay Zelda.” She said. “It’s just that this is my first time with a woman, and I’m rather nervous.” She glanced up and saw Zelda’s eyes soften. 

“What is it you want?” Zelda said in a husky tone. Mary shivered in her arms. 

“You.”

Zelda wasn’t going to refuse her that. She gently lay Mary down on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable. She began with her shirt, undoing each button with care and placing long, languid kisses across the new inches of exposed flesh. Every part of Mary was smooth, soft, unblemished. Zelda wanted to savour every centimetre of her. When Mary was freed from her shirt she wriggled from the sleeves almost impatiently. Zelda took her time with her skirt, shifting it down over her hips obscenely slowly. She smiled as Mary squirmed in frustration beneath her and shivered at every brush of cool fingertips over her skin.   
She reached up to pull at Zelda’s dress, reaching behind her to find the zip. When she got hold of it, she pulled it down in one swift motion. Zelda let the fabric fall from her shoulders and pool around her hips before pulling it from her legs and resigning it to the carpet. 

Mary gasped as she took in the pure black lingerie clinging to Zelda’s milky white skin. Her eyes grazed her lover, moving from the silky stockings hugging her legs, to the lacy garter belt resting on her hips that they clipped to. Her black silk panties were tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her breasts were caged in a simple black bra and Mary felt an urge to move towards her as she let her eyes drift over her cleavage. The outfit was a far cry from Mary’s own simple underwear, but Zelda didn’t seem to mind, making quick work of removing Mary’s bra and panties. Mary couldn’t help but think, if that was the underwear Zelda wore on a normal day, what would she look like on special occasions? 

Zelda was consumed by lust as she saw Mary spread out beneath her. She looked vulnerable, and a primal part of Zelda wanted to be rough and tear her to pieces underneath her fingers, but she knew that wasn’t what Mary needed from her, not tonight. Instead she took her time, carefully taking off Mary’s glasses and setting them aside with a fond kiss to her forehead. She smiled up at her adorably before Zelda kissed her neck and drew all the air from her lungs. Zelda sucked on her pulse point, forcing more gasps from Mary as her free fingers explored the expanse of her stomach. After one more long, soft kiss to the lips, Zelda moved to her breasts. She took one perfect nipple into her mouth while rolling the other between her fingers. Mary arched up into the touch, pressing their bodies together, fusing them into one unit. Zelda could almost feel the waves of pleasure rolling from her lover. 

“You are so beautiful Mary.” Zelda whispered, awestruck. Mary simply blushed, pressing into Zelda a little more forcefully. 

Mary’s head fell back as Zelda concentrated on her stomach, peppering light, teasing kisses along every inch. It felt like her skin was burning and the sensations were almost too much to bear. She screwed her eyes shut, completely taken over by her want for the incredible witch now settling between her thighs. She felt kisses pressed into her inner thigh, too far from where she really wanted it, where she _needed_ it. Teasing fingers continued to stroke across her legs and Mary didn’t know it was possible to be this worked up with her pussy untouched. Zelda had somehow managed the impossible, without a single spell being uttered. She arched into the witch again and had her hips gently pushed back into the sofa cushions. Finally, long fingers were dragged across her clit and she gasped out. Zelda continued her movements, feeling the wetness pooling between her lover’s legs with a smirk. Fingers began to circle Mary’s clit more quickly and she moaned into the cushions. 

“Let me hear you.” Zelda told her and Mary moved her head, letting herself whine desperately as Zelda pressed more insistently on her clit. 

She began to tremble in her lover’s arms, acutely aware that she needed more, and she needed it _now_ but she was too frightened to ask, and too proud to beg. Zelda felt her shaking beneath her and slowed her movements, drawing a high, needy noise from Mary.

“Are you alright?” She said gently to a trembling Mary, stroking her thigh. 

“Yes. Yes. I need- I need more.” She gasped out, her head thrown back. “Your fingers, please.”

Zelda grinned as she saw the state she had reduced Mary to. She was soaking wet and shaking underneath her, the very image of needy and desperate. She took it in a few moments longer before moving her fingers back to Mary’s pussy. Her hips jerked in anticipation but Zelda held her still. Mary’s eyes were tightly closed as she tried to process the sensations. 

“Look at me.” Zelda said softly. 

The command was gentle, but Mary obeyed, locking eyes with her lover. Zelda watched her pupils blow wide with lust as she pushed two fingers inside of her. Mary’s hands flew to Zelda’s arms, her nails digging into smooth flesh as she chased her release. Zelda twisted her fingers inside Mary, causing her to yell out and grip her even tighter. The witch pushed her fingers in and out to soft murmurs of ‘yes’ and strangled calls of her name. As Mary’s whines grew higher and higher in pitch Zelda knew she was close. She could see the tension building in every part of Mary’s body, and with one final press to her clit, she sent her flying over the edge. 

“Zelda!” She gasped, gripping her lover like a life preserver as her body shook with pleasure. Zelda let her ride through it, relishing the sound of her name falling so prettily from Mary’s lips. 

Zelda collected Mary to her chest, lying down on the sofa beside her. The other woman curled around her like a vine, entwining their arms and legs. Mary sighed into her chest, still breathing heavily. 

“Good?” Zelda asked with a smile, running a comforting hand through Mary’s thick waves of hair. 

“Better than I could have hoped.” Mary sighed contentedly. “But I- you didn’t.”

“I know, it’s okay.” She assured her. “We’ve plenty of time for me.”

“Thank you Zelda.” Mary smiled, relaxing into her arms.


End file.
